elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Namira (Quest)
Namira is a quest in . The Hero has learned from the followers of Namira that they will only summon the Daedra for someone repulsive. If they are to get their help, they will need to make themselves less attractive to others. Walkthrough Obtain a means by which the Hero's Personality can be lowered below 20. A simple way to do this to obtain enough Cheap Wine which lowers Personality by 10 per bottle, but there are other methods, see Trivia below. Then, head for the shrine, which is east and slightly south out of Bruma and northwest of the Red Ruby Cave. On arriving, talk to the Hjolfrodi, who informs the Hero that they are far too appealing to worship at the shrine and sends them away. Once the Personality is down to 20 or lower and talk to the Hjolfrodi again, who will now let the Hero through to talk to the Daedric Prince. At the shrine Namira wants the Hero to help out a flock of her followers, called The Forgotten Ones, who are holding up at the nearby Ayleid ruin of Anga presumably because the worshippers prefer the darkness. Unfortunately for them, a group of Arkay's priests have turned up to try and help the Forgotten Ones find their way back to the light. Namira tasks the Hero with finding each priest and gives the Hero an Alteration spell called "Namira's Shroud" to cast on the priests, one by one, which will cause the Forgotten Ones to attack and kill the priests. Leave the shrine and head due south to the ruin. Anga Once inside, start looking for the priests as indicated on the compass. When one is found, cast the spell on them. Immediately they're set upon by several of Namira's followers, who'll dispatch them with ease. Repeat casting the spell on the priests until all four have been taken down. Namira's spell must be used on the priests, otherwise the quest will fail. In the corridor on the east side of the ruin is a push button that opens the square room just beyond it. This room contains two leveled undead and a leveled chest. There is a floor plate in this room that opens the wall on the other side. Thus, an alternative is to let the undead kill the priests, once they are released from the sealed room. If the Hero of Kvatch leads the creatures on a chase past the characters, the outcome of four dead priests is more likely. The reward from Namira is the same, as long as it was the creatures, not the Hero, who killed the priests. However, the quest will also fail if the Hero kills any of the Forgotten. This can happen if one of them takes damage aimed for a priest or undead and becomes aggressive. Reward Head back to Namira's shrine and talk to her again. She'll reward the Hero with the Ring of Namira, which has Reflect Damage and Reflect Spell enchantments on it. Journal Trivia *For those who have the Rosethorn house in Skingrad, the Rosethorn Mead from the maid does not work. It does not drain personality, as other alcoholic beverages do. *There's a good source of cheap wine in the cellar after Orrin's forge in Anvil Castle. *If they have a very high personality, they can go the First Edition in Imperial City and buy the scroll Document of Purile Banter from Phintias, which lowers your personality 50 points for 150 seconds. *If one has access to the Arcane University or Frostcrag Spire, they can use an Altar of Spellmaking to create a custom drain personality spell. *Unlike other Daedric Quests, Namira does not require an offering other than having a low Personality temporarily. cs:Namira (úkol) de:Namira (Quest) ru:Намира (квест)